Dores' New Plan: Transcript
Dores' New Plan is the 20th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Timmy *Dores *Sophie Clone Minor *Sophie *Villain *Joy Transcript Dores: Now that I've recovered in the hospital, let's go a different direction and RID the universe of a species this time! (Dores lays down his book of species) Dores: Humans... no. I'll be stopped by Gorge for that! Otters... PETA will stop me. And Sophie too. Girl species... tried that and not trying it again. A-HA! Otter-people. They're very different from regular otters, but still... Villain: I got a question! What do we use to do THAT? Dores: I'll copy Sophie's DNA and my clone of her will be a Marksman, like John... only eviler! Villain: And female. And an otter. Dores: EXACTLY! Time to clone Sophie's DNA! Villain: Also, you're basically fighting fire with fire. Dores: I know. (Dores goes to Sophie) Dores: Don't worry. This won't hurt... (gets scissors) a bit. (Dores snips a piece of Sophie's fur) Dores: Well, Sophie's fur will have to do for the clone! (Dores clones Sophie's DNA) Dores: Release the real Sophie. I've had enough of HER! (cut to Gorge's house, Gorge is playing Super Smash Bros. Melee for Gamecube) Gorge: I feel like Dores has a new plan. Timmy: What is it? Gorge: I think he's trying to rid the universe of a species of otter-people. Timmy: That's not good! Gorge: I also think he cloned Sophie. How did he even get a passport? Timmy: He teleported. Gorge: That explains why there's an evil clone of Sophie. Timmy: WHAT? Gorge: And also, isn't Dores fighting fire with fire? Timmy: Probably. (the evil clone of Sophie is spying on Gorge) Gorge: Also, how can Dores travel to Ontario, Canada in three seconds flat? It takes hours by United States plane! Timmy: I dunno. Gorge: Also, how can he see Sophie when I don't call her because I don't want to pay for long-distance calls? Timmy: Simple. He is ridding the universe of a species of otter-people! Gorge: EXACTLY! He is planning to rid the universe of a species of otter-people! Timmy: What do we do? Call Sophie? Gorge: No. Timmy: Why not? Gorge: I'm calling Josephine instead! (Gorge calls Joy) Joy: Hello? Gorge: Yes. Do you have any Dr. Pepper? Joy: Oh no. Gorge: Okay then. (Gorge hangs up) (Timmy turns on the news) Announcer: WCCB News takes us to Bay Lake, where a villain is trying to kill off the entire population there, and- (Timmy drops the remote) Gorge: We have to go there? Wait, we don't have to! Timmy: Why not? (Gorge opens the door to his basement) Timmy: Why is it full of Caffeine-free Sun Drop? Gorge: I drink it. (Gorge gets on a computer) Gorge: I've been working on this program for weeks, and no one knows about it yet. Timmy: What is it? Gorge: It's a Relocator. Timmy: What does it do? Gorge: I press R... (Gorge presses "G") Gorge: Oops. (the Sophie Clone is now taller) (Gorge presses "S" which shrinks the Sophie Clone) Gorge: Whew! (Gorge aims at Beach Lake) Gorge: FIRE IN THE HOLE! (Gorge presses "R") (Beach Lake is relocated to Georgia) Gorge: You see that? That's how science is done! Timmy: Except... you placed Bay Lake in Northern Georgia. Gorge: Am I daydreaming? (To be continued) Trivia *This is the first time Dores mentioned Sophie the Otter. In the series, she was first mentioned in Payment Problem. *This is the first appearance of the Sophie Clone. Category:Transcripts